Un amor no predicho
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Dos personas pueden permanecer juntas de muchas maneras, dos chicos de Hogwarts, se inventaron una forma muy interesante. ¿Su amor podrá durar "hasta después de la muerte"? Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto "¿A que huele la Amortentia?" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos".


Disclamer: Todo lo conocido, pertenece a Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto "¿A que huele la Amortentia?" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"_.

* * *

En la entrada del Colegio Hogwarts, se aglutinaban todos los estudiantes, esperando a que pudieran irse a Hogsmade, disfrutar un poco del aire frío que había dejado el invierno, la primavera iba a empezar en unos meses, con ella el calor comenzaría, y se verían hermosos los árboles y flores de Hogwarts, imaginándose el paisaje, dos chicos se encontraban sentados en un banco de piedra, tomados de la mano, esperando pacientemente el tiempo necesario, McGonnagall no había aparecido aún y Filch, rondando como siempre, observaba a los alumnos, con una postura que delataba lo cansado que estaba, desde que la Sra. Norris se había muerto, unos meses antes, él no siguió siendo el mismo que era antes del accidente.

Ya pasada una hora, cuando los estudiantes estaban por volver sobre los pasos que habían dado y regresar al castillo a descansar un poco o estudiar para los exámenes que se aproximaban, salió la directora del colegio a comunicarse con sus alumnos, lucía su usual túnica y gorro de punta, pero no se veía en muy buen estado, los que estaban más cerca de ella y los que la conocían, pudieron apreciar unas ojeras, que indicaban el poco tiempo que había dormido, los ojos rojos y los párpados cansados, sumándole unos años a su edad real, además, se le notaba un poco sus dificultades para caminar, algo le había pasado el día anterior:

―Estudiantes, disculpen mi demora, lo cierto es que ayer hubo un inconveniente, el cual no me permitió realizar algunos pendientes, le dije al Sr. Filch que les informara de mi demora, pero me doy cuenta que no lo hizo ― dijo, observando reprobatoriamente al susodicho ― Denme sus permisos y pueden irse ― finalizó caminando y colocarse en el medio del grupo que se había formado para oírla a ella, tomó todos los papeles firmados y se alejó de los estudiantes.

Una vez en Hogsmade, una pareja se dirigía caminando hacia la tienda de bromas de los hermanos Weasley, al llegar allí, se detuvieron frente a un estante de una poción, que habían realizado los gemelos, como medio para ofertar su mercancía, con ayuda de Hermione Granger; los tres chicos habían hecho una "Amortentia", más poderosa que la que se realizaba en las clases de pociones:

― ¿Esto de verdad funciona Fred? ― interrogaba jovialmente Luna al pelirrojo.

―Claro, pequeña Luna ― respondió ganándose una mirada celosa del moreno ubicado al lado de Luna.

―Theo, voy a comprar una, ¿te compro una a ti también? ― preguntó observando al muchacho fijamente.

―Yo las compro, quédate acá ― respondió el Slytherin ― A mí no me hace falta una, ya estoy con el amor de mi vida ― expresó alejándose de la chica rubia.

―No, yo también tengo a mi medio pastel de calabaza, pero quiero una para tener tú aroma cerca, en los momentos en donde no estás ― respondió alegremente, tomando del brazo al chico.

―Entonces me compraré una también, dudo alejarme de ti pequeña ― dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la coronilla.

―No sabes lo que te depara el futuro ― murmuró pausadamente junto al oído del moreno, mientras éste sacaba unos galeones del bolsillo de su pantalón y pagaba las pociones.

― ¡Listo! Mejor nos vamos, así alcanzamos a los chicos para tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla ― expresó Nott, saliendo a toda prisa de Sortilegios Weasley.

―Theo, no corras, tenemos bastante tiempo aún, cálmate ― dijo la muchacha Ravenclaw, siguiéndole el paso al Slytherin.

Transcurridos 15 minutos, entre caminar para ver otras tiendas de Hogsmade, hablar con los compañeros que se encontraban por el camino, llegaron a Las Tres Escobas, localizaron a sus amigos, momento justo en el cual madame Rosmerta, les pedía su orden, se acercaron añadiendo dos cervezas de mantequilla al pedido, luego, colocaron dos sillas en la mesa donde se habían sentado el trío de oro y compañía, seguidamente procedieron a unirse a la conversación que mantenían esos chicos:

―El quidditch es el mejor deporte mágico que existe, fin del tema ― dijo Harry enfrentándose sutilmente a Hermione, por no ser fanática del juego.

―Nada de eso, puede ser muy bueno, para quien le guste, pero no para todas las personas ― respondió rápidamente la castaña, obteniendo un apretón de manos de su novio.

―Gatita, que a ti no te gusten las alturas, y por eso, no disfrutes del quidditch, no significa que no sea el mejor deporte mágico. Te recuerdo que me enseñaste a jugar tenis, eso sí que no es divertido ― expresó un muchacho rubio, dejando a Hermione dando bocanadas de aire, buscando una respuesta lo suficientemente inteligente, y así molestar a Draco.

― ¿Qué es esa bolsa de la tienda de mis hermanos Luna? ― interrogó Ginny cortando a Hermione de sus pensamientos, buscando cambiar de tema.

―Son unas pociones. Hermione que linda por ayudar a los gemelos a hacer la Amortentia ― dijo la chica ojiazul, poniendo un poco incómoda a la ojimiel mencionada.

― ¿Los ayudaste? Eso está mal Hermione ― expresó Ron malhumorado, él le había dicho expresamente a Herms, que no los ayudara con su intento de poción, lograron convencerla de alguna manera, averiguaría como, capaz así podría ganarse a la chica que guindaba del brazo del hurón tonto.

―Sí, los ayude. El resultado fue excepcional ― exclamó orgullosa a Gryffindor.

― ¿Para qué la compraron si ya están juntos tortolos? ― dijo Draco riendo por lo bajo con su sonrisa de lado, observándolos fijamente, pero su táctica fue rota por las bebidas que ya estaban llegando a la mesa.

―Para tener el aroma de cada uno, si debemos alejarnos por razones de fuerza mayor ― expresó Luna, con su mirada soñadora mirando a Theodore.

― ¿Y cuál aroma es ese Luna? ― preguntó Harry, ingresando a la conversación nuevamente.

―Déjanos probar ― respondió Theo, tomando uno de los frascos, lo destapó, y luego de unos segundos, volvió a colocarle la tapa respirando profundamente dijo ― Tiene aroma a césped fresco y a animales salvajes.

― ¿Y tú Luna, cuál es el de Theodore? ― interrogó Ronald, picado por la curiosidad.

―A ver ― expresó realizando lo mismo que momentos atrás había hecho su novio, tomando una respiración profunda antes de tapar el frasco con la poción ― Theo huele a libros y flores silvestres.

―Que románticos ustedes, tortolitos ― exclamó Draco en un tono dramático, tomando a Hermione de las manos, colocándolas sobre la mesa, para que todos le vieran ― Vamos a comprar dos frascos de poción de los gemelos, y así, llevamos nuestro aroma a todos lados ― expresó con un tono fingidamente empalagoso.

―Ya que te burlas tanto, vamos a ir, así que te levantas ― respondió la ojimiel en tono autoritario, levantándose de la mesa para ir a la tienda de los gemelos.

―No lo decía de verdad ― dijo el chico rubio esperando ver algo de burla en los ojos de Hermione, pero se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en serio.

―Ahora te mueves de ahí, nos vamos a comprar la poción ― de esta manera, Hermione, dio por finalizada la conversación, viendo como Draco se levantaba y la seguía lentamente.

―Theo y yo nos vamos, quedamos con Neville y la profesora Sprout en ayudarla con unas plantas que le están dando problemas ― dijo Luna, con un movimiento de mano en señal de despedida.

―Nos vemos en el colegio chicos ― murmuró Theodore, tomando a Luna de la mano y alejándose con ella hacía el colegio.

―Cuídense ― oyeron decir a los demás en coro, tomando eso como frase final de momento.

Mientras más se aproximaban los dos chicos a los invernaderos, más nervioso se ponía Theo. Una vez en el invernadero número seis, Theo fingió salir a ver si venía la profesora, entrando nuevamente con una negativa que él ya conocía, nadie iba a ir, él tenía algo importante que preguntarle a Luna, estaban en su último año, pronto saldrían del colegio y Theo quería dar el próximo paso en su relación con la rubia:

―Luna, quiero pedirte algo importante, no seré tan romántico, lo diré de una vez ― tomando una gran bocanada de aire, el chico se arrodilló y le hizo la tan esperada pregunta ― Luna Lovegood, ¿tendrías el honor de ser mi esposa, para siempre? ― le miró interrogante, entre nervioso y emocionado, esperando una respuesta.

―Claro, seré tú mujer de por vida ― esperó un momento, observando alternativamente al anillo y al chico ― Incluso después de la muerte ― expresó, agachándose igual que Theo, colocando una mano en su rostro y acercándolo a ella, cerrando el acuerdo de matrimonio, no arreglado, con un beso.

Ambos, se sentían felices, esperando poder vivir toda su vida juntos. Pensando rápidamente en boda, casa, niños y trabajo, todo lo que una pareja joven desea, esa tarde, le pidieron a Merlín que los apoyara en todo lo que se propusieran hasta el día que murieran. Pero la vida no podía ser color de rosa siempre, parte del destino se encuentra escrito, puedes cambiarlo, pero recibes algunas consecuencias, y algunas veces, ellas repercuten a lo largo de tú vida, haciéndote miserable, tomando control de ti, esperando en tú interior para atacar en el momento justo.


End file.
